


Pretending

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Cursed Anastasia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jafar gets what he changed the laws of magic for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

"Anastasia," he called. "Come here." His eyes were trained on her as she slowly approached. She seemed a bit groggy and unstable, though that was only to be expected in the immediate aftermath of being resurrected from the dead. When at last she stood in front of him he took her hands and looked into her eyes. She came to her senses slowly, and he saw her nose twitch and her lip curl almost imperceptibly as her jaw began to clench. For a split second there was nothing but pure rage in her eyes, and though she tried to pull her hands away, Jafar held them tight, smiling dangerously. He rubbed his thumbs over the backs of her hands, and before she could look away he spoke again. "Anastasia," he began, looking directly into her eyes. "Do you love me?"

Her face contorted into a sneer for a brief second, and Jafar held his breath, suddenly terrified the magic hadn't worked. But soon enough the sneer morphed into confusion, her pretty features scrunching together. Jafar watched her; he could almost see the gears turning in her head as she sorted out her thoughts, and he felt his heart leap as confusion melted into a sweet, genuine smile and she let out a little surprised laugh. When he squeezed her hands, she returned the pressure.

"Of course I love you, Jafar."

It was the second declaration of love today- and the second lie- but Jafar couldn't help the smile on his face or the tears that glittered behind his eyes. He brought one hand up to cup her cheek, and she closed her eyes and leaned into it. It was a beautiful sight to be sure, but he had to be certain, had to know that the magic had definitely taken hold.

"Do you really love me, Anastasia? You seemed a bit confused."

The spell had changed absolutely nothing about her personality, and he hadn’t taken away any of her memories, so in a strange way it reassured him that she took time in answering his question. Anastasia was nothing if not thorough, every move calculated.

"I suppose that I didn't realize I loved you until you asked me. I mean..." she trailed off and lowered her eyes. Jafar stood transfixed as she bit into her lower lip and a pale pink blush began to creep along her cheekbones. "I've always... _desired_ you," she whispered, still not looking into his eyes, "but I guess I never realized that I loved you until now." Jafar moved in closer to her, wrapping his other arm around her back to draw her into him. Her declaration had surprised him, the fact that she wanted him only serving to make him want her more. He had changed the laws of magic for love, but lust was an unexpected but much appreciated bonus. Slowly she raised her eyes to meet his once again, and the expression in them took Jafar’s breath away. Without a second thought, he dipped his head down, pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was soft and sweet, and his heart nearly broke when he felt Anastasia whimper against him. When the kiss ended, Anastasia clung to him, burying her head against his neck.

"And you, Jafar," she breathed against his ear. "Do you love me?" He closed his eyes at the question, tears finally spilling over. Honestly? He didn’t know if he loved her, didn’t know if he’d ever loved anything, but he was willing to make an attempt. He gathered her closer to him and kissed the top of her head.

“More than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
